


Starting in Denver

by Fangirling_FTW



Series: Destiel One-Shots [33]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Honestly they’re just soft, M/M, post break up feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_FTW/pseuds/Fangirling_FTW
Summary: Enjoy cute boys having feelings 💙 time frame is Denvercon 2015, just after the “breakup” ended.If you have to ask, google Cockles break up theory.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Destiel One-Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374717
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Starting in Denver

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy cute boys having feelings 💙 time frame is Denvercon 2015, just after the “breakup” ended.
> 
> If you have to ask, google Cockles break up theory.

The view is beautiful. Lights are starting to sparkle in the city below them, the fading light of day a dark blue on the horizon. The mile high city is laid out at Misha’s feet and he takes it in, breathing deep and trying to let loose all the nerves still lodged in his stomach. Nerves caused by the running shower behind him. 

It’s been a couple years now. Time getting back on their feet, getting to know one another again, relearning what started them on this path to begin with. Misha for his part wants to trust again. He wants to forgive and leave that chapter of his life behind him, but it’s hard. It still hurts and it’s still scary and he’s hesitating, he knows he is. They’ve been dancing around the topic for a long time, but in neither of their eyes have they made this  _ official  _ again. They did plenty of flirting, they’d even been on some dates, but... _ something _ was holding them back. Course, JJ being born caused a bit of a disruption to their lives, but in the absolute best way.

Jensen has done nothing but apologize and assure Misha for a long time. He’s approached the whole situation respectfully, open minded and honest about what he wants. It’s everything that should set Misha at ease. Jensen genuinely wants this, he understands what this would mean for them, and he’s fighting for them.

In fact, the reason he’s here in Denver early on Friday is because Jensen wanted to do something special, something romantic for them to share together. The remains of their room service and the decadent dessert sitting on the tray next to him still smell lovely. The wonderful conversation they’d shared about a  _ future  _ was also still fresh on his mind, Jensen’s words settling into the sore place in his heart and filling it with warmth. It’s the weirdest sensation, the terror of falling into something without any idea of how you’ll land.

So why does Misha’s stomach flutter with nerves when the shower water stops running?

He doesn’t move from the window, just listening as Jensen moves about the bathroom and the room, keeping his eyes focused on the city until Jensen’s reflection swims into view in the glass.

“Thinking, Misha?”

“Mmhmm.” Misha doesn’t move, watching as Jensen’s reflection turns to survey the city below. 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“You. Us. This.” Misha feels Jensen’s body heat move closer into the space behind him. 

“And?”

“And...you’re incredibly persuasive.” Strong hands grip his waist, and the falling sensation stops, like Jensen’s catching him. He’s safe.

“So, ready to start again?” Jensen’s words are hopeful. Misha leans back, Jensen’s hands bearing his weight.

“It’s different this time. We’re different.”

“I know.” 

“I’m in love with you.” The last of Misha’s reservations fall away, crumbling under the weight of his words. “This is more than what we were before.”

Jensen is quiet as Misha’s words seem to echo around them. Down below, the city goes about it’s night without a single inkling of the monumental conversation going on in this hotel suite. Jensen’s arms move, wrapping fully around Misha’s waist to hold him closer, to shield him from any eyes down below looking upwards into their small quiet corner. His lips are next to Misha’s ear now, breath warm where it passes his skin.

“I love you.” A wave of goosebumps runs over Misha’s entire body. “Misha, sweetheart, I want different. I don’t want what we had before, I know that now.”

“I've been…” Misha takes a deep breath, “hesitant. And you…” He turns, moving in Jensen’s arms to face him. “You’ve been so patient, love.”

“You’re worth it.” Jensen smiles as Misha wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck. “Every bit of it.” 

They stand like this for a long time, held close with Misha buried in Jensen’s neck and Jensen humming a tune softly in his ear. At some point they start to sway to Jensen’s music, or maybe it’s to the rhythm of the world around them. Jensen’s bare skin is warm to the touch, Misha’s hand trailing lightly over the smoothness of his back.

“Do you think this will last, Jensen?” Jensen takes a moment to answer, maybe measuring Misha’s words to suss out the answer he’s looking for, maybe to try and be as honest as he can.

“As long as we need it to, yeah, I think it can.”

“The show won’t last forever.”

“Planes, trains, automobiles. If you move back to LA Dee and I have a place there still.” Jensen’s conviction brings a smile to Misha’s face.

“You’ve thought about this.”

“Thought about a lot of things while you were gone, Mish.” They stop swaying, Misha meeting Jensen’s eyes. There’s a well of emotion there, his refusal to hide what he’s feeling something Misha loves about Jensen. He could go on for months just waxing poetic about the things he loves about Jensen, so he stops himself there, running his hand up the back of Jensen’s neck.

“Kiss me.” Jensen doesn’t hesitate, pressing his lips to Misha’s again and again. His lips, those oh so kissable lips that have turned the heads of even straight men, they entrance Misha, pulling him deeper into Jensen’s orbit where there’s no hope of escape.

If Misha’s not careful he might lose himself.

But oh, what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments b/c I crave validation and I want to start writing again 🙏🏻💙


End file.
